


fools for love, fools on fire

by Nebbles



Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: On a particularly chilly night in Fraldarius, Sylvain's more than glad to heat up his husband with fire magic. Who knew it could be used in the bedroom?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	fools for love, fools on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self indulgent, and domestic applications of magic are fun to play with... especially when it comes to these two!
> 
> For Day 4: Warmth

Bitter nights were nothing unfamiliar to Fraldarius, especially once the colder seasons moved in. Despite how used to the cold he and Sylvain were, it hardly came as a surprise when he felt Sylvain’s face against his neck, beard tickling his skin, accompanied by a whine. It was late into the night, accompanied by biting winds that attempted to rattle their windows. 

Felix really didn’t mind the cold, and would have dozed off eventually. However, Sylvain seemed to have other plans, and who was Felix to say no?

“I’m awake, Sylvain,” he mumbled, “and yes, I’m aware it’s cold.”

“I was thinking of a way we could warm ourselves up.” Soft lips began to ghost up his jaw. “We even have a fire going. It’d be perfectly romantic.”

Felix almost rolled his eyes, but craned his head back on the pillow to let Sylvain’s lips travel where they may. “And how do you intend on doing that?”

“Still have to ask?” Sylvain pressed heated kisses to his neck. “I thought you’d at least be able to guess by now.”

“And what if I want to hear it?” Felix liked to believe he was just as good as this game. Sylvain excelled in dirty talk no matter how spontaneous or planned their sessions were. Forgoing sleep to have them whispered in his ear sounded better by the second. 

One of Sylvain’s hands traveled over his nightshirt, slow and teasing. “It’s been a while since we’ve enjoyed ourselves,” and his voice sounded sweeter by the second, “and I’ve missed seeing you under me.”

It wasn’t much of a surprise Felix let Sylvain take the lead more often than not. It felt  _ good  _ to be spoiled, to have those warm, brown eyes look at him with fervent desire with each breathless moan of his name. The praises Sylvain threw his way didn’t hurt either. Whether they were hot and heavy or slow and loving, they were whispered into his ear without hesitation. 

“Guess we’re giving up on sleeping, then.” This wasn’t the first time. “Better make this worth it.”

“Don’t I always?” His hand slid under Felix’s shirt, warmer than before. Sylvain’s inclination towards fire magic had been a blessing: not only did it keep them warmer during nights like these, it drove him absolutely  _ mad  _ when they had sex. “Good thing I know what you like.”

“Yeah,” Felix breathed out, “I’d be angry if you didn’t.”   
  
He rolled onto his back, and pulled Sylvain in for a kiss, sleep laden and messy in all the best possible ways. Felix curled his fingers deep into that soft, fluffy hair he loved so damn much as he melted further into the mattress. As he felt Sylvain’s tongue swipe against his lip, he parted them, offering a slight groan into his mouth. Their tongues met, shared kisses sloppy, tinged with lust and adoration. Either their earlier sleepiness made each action better, or Felix was needier than usual. 

When those warm hands rested upon his chest, Felix figured it was neither: he just enjoyed how amazing Sylvain was able to make him feel. Eager to return the favor, he dragged his hands down the muscles on Sylvain’s back. He’d memorized his body the first time they’d slept together, but it was territory Felix was always happy to become acquainted with once more.

He gave a whine of Sylvain’s name into his mouth, breath hot and needy, mind already fuzzy and full of nothing else but the man he loved. Their eyes met for a brief moment as Sylvain pulled away, and returned to mouthing down his neck. Felix’s breath hitched as teeth grazed against the warmed skin, which resulted in his nails digging into Sylvain’s shoulders.

“C’mon,” he heard Sylvain mumble against the skin, “lemme get rid of this.” He’d begun to slide Felix’s shirt up his chest as if there wasn’t a blizzard howling outside. “Let me see you.”

If possible, Felix’s insides felt warmer than before. The way Sylvain looked at him, full of adoration and lust, caused Felix’s pulse to quicken as his nightshirt was tossed to the side. The cold was nothing more than an afterthought as he lifted Sylvain’s as well, eager eyes soaking up the muscles in front of him. 

Slowly, Felix brushed his fingers over one of the scars that ran through Sylvain’s torso. He knew each of Sylvain’s scars and their stories, but this one was the most familiar. It’d been the one that preceded their confession, the one he’d gotten protecting Felix that fateful day in a messy skirmish against Imperial soldiers. The scar that Felix reprimanded him for, calling him careless, how he needed to take better care of himself before Sylvain had looked at him with gentle eyes, and told Felix he loved him.

Felix loved him too, and that reverence lent itself to admiring Sylvain in every way. He loved the freckles that dusted over his nose and cheeks, and how they painted the rest of his skin in a warm glow that felt not of this earth. He was terrible with fancy words, and wished he could offer the worship Sylvain deserved. He hoped his gentle touches and gazes be enough, even then, Felix wanted to offer  _ more.  _

“You really are gorgeous.” Felix leaned forward to give one of the scars on his shoulder a kiss. “I don’t tell you that often enough.”

Something about the way that faint blush highlighted every freckle on his cheeks was enough to warm Felix’s core. “I should be telling you that, Fe.” 

“Mmm,” he kissed one of the scars on his chest next, “sure, Syl.” 

The gentle laugh he heard was incentive to pepper his chest in as many as kisses as possible. Saints, did this man have a stupidly attractive laugh, one that filled the room with warmth better than the fireplace that crackled quietly on the other side of their bedroom. It was his turn to decorate his neck with marks, alongside a few tugs of his hair.

Warm fingers danced across the lightning scars on his arm. Felix knew what this touch meant, what Sylvain wanted, and happily compiled as he leaned against the mattress. With a warm smile, he watched Sylvain’s lips trailed down each one with the utmost care, whispering words of love. 

“I love you too, Syl,” it felt more intimate to use their nicknames, “I know how good you’re going to make me feel.” 

Their lips met again, and Sylvain’s hand trailed lower. It skirted over the bulge in between Felix’s legs, the warmth sending a flash of pleasure through his mind. Unable to form a coherent sentence, his hips bucked into his touch, a louder moan leaving him. 

“Like that?” Sylvain pressed the heel of his palm against him. “Or do you want me to do more?”

Goddess, his hand was so  _ warm.  _ “More,” Felix gasped out, “ _ please. _ ”

Sylvain continued to rub against him, slow and teasing, lips eager to leave marks on his neck once more. His name left Felix’s lips in a soft moan, eyes clenched shut in pleasure as his hips continued to meet each touch. Another tug of Sylvain’s hair was given, and Felix got to hear those noises he began to crave further. 

Felix was a rather impatient man, especially when it came to Sylvain treating him like this. Instead of using his words, he decided to give Sylvain’s hair another yank, a signal that he was ready for more. 

A whine left Felix’s lips as Sylvain’s hand moved, only to be replaced by a loud gasp as Sylvain’s hips rolled against his own. “Fuck,” saints, Sylvain was warm, he was so _ warm _ , “Sylvain--please, again--” 

Every day, he was thankful for how wonderful that fire magic made every action of theirs feel. Not to say this wasn’t amazing on its own, but the heat dared to make Felix see stars before Sylvain was actually inside of him.

“Want me to make you feel better?” Sylvain kissed behind his ear. “You’ll be even warmer.”

“Yeah.” Way to use your words, Felix. “I’m ready.” 

They shared another kiss before Sylvain leaned back, taking little time to strip them in full. Hazy eyes admired Sylvain once more, admired his strong legs with even more freckles that Felix had given his love to in time’s past. He looked at Sylvain with adoration, with more love than ever, and gently drifted his fingers down his jaw. There always lied a gentle moment of love before their touches wandered further. 

With the way Sylvain looked at him, Felix swore he was ready to fall in love all over again. He brought up a hand to wrap around Felix’s, offering a squeeze before he dipped his head lower, further kisses painting his chest in pink marks. More than glad they were alone, with not a soul to hear, a louder cry left Felix’s lips as Sylvain’s tongue laved over a nipple. Sylvain knew his body so perfectly, every sensitive area that longed to be warmed under languid kisses. 

His lips brushed against Felix’s thighs next, and decided to suck a mark into the soft skin. Felix watched through lidded eyes, mind filled with nothing of thoughts of his husband, his Sylvain, his sunshine and how wonderful he was. A louder mewl left him as Sylvain’s tongue dragged against his length, slowly going over its tip, slick with precum. 

“Syl--nnh--Sylvain…” Saints, that felt  _ fantastic.  _ Static ran through his brain, unable to think of anything else to say.

“I love you,” came his voice in a saccharine whisper, “Felix, you look so good right now.” 

Shared praise wasn’t uncommon when they made love--as a matter of fact, it was one of Felix’s favorite things to hear. He couldn't place why, and he honestly couldn’t care. All that mattered was how special Sylvain was able to make him feel. They were safe here, far from any judgment, hearts unguarded and full of love.

“Are you ready to go further?” He kneaded warm circles into Felix’s thighs. “Or do you want me to do a little more?”

Felix blinked a few times as he gave an attempt to process the question. “I… I’m ready.”

With a tender smile, Sylvain bent down to place a kiss over Felix’s brow. The ever familiar oil sat on their nightstand, ready for spontaneous sessions such as these. Sylvain joked it’s due to the fact they’re always terribly horny (and a part of Felix couldn’t deny that), so it was easier to keep it in arm’s reach. His eyes were eager as Sylvain began to coat his fingers, mind whispering  _ yes  _ in a fervent mantra. 

He took a hold of Sylvain’s free hands, fingers laced together in a comforting manner. At feeling a warmed finger slip inside, Felix relaxed against the mattress, slowly breathing in and out.  _ Goddess _ , did that fire magic do terrible things to his body, and they weren’t even at the best part. A steady moan worked its way into the air, warmed it further as a second finger slowly worked its way into his entrance.

“Good,” Sylvain’s tone was a dulcet whisper, warm and sweet, “you feel amazing, Felix.”

His grip on Sylvain’s hand tightened as he felt the third finger, careful as ever in preparing him. Another groan left him as they spread, working in deeper as the warmth spread to Felix’s core. Sylvain’s honeyed words did nothing but further such pleasures, and Felix’s eyes fluttered shut to focus on every sensation. 

Another kiss to his brow, followed by Sylvain’s fingers now resting on his thigh, let him know how ready, how eager they were getting. He peeked open an eye to watch Sylvain coat himself, a slight whimper falling from his lips with each stroke. Felix couldn’t help but admit how stupidly attractive it was to watch, but then again, everything Sylvain did enraptured him.

A soft  _ ‘I love you’  _ made its way into the night as Sylvain slowly eased his way into Felix, and the sentiment was returned before it melted into a moan. Sylvain always filled him so perfectly, so warm and  _ good,  _ and Felix was quick to wrap his legs around the other man’s waist. His fingers raked their way through Sylvain’s hair once more, anchoring into the soft tresses, their lidded gazes meeting.

“ _ Fuck- _ ” He couldn’t think of anything better to say. Felix didn’t care. “Sylvain, you--you’re so good.” 

“Can you tell me more?” That velvety warm voice of Sylvain’s crooned into Felix’s ear. “I like knowing how good I make you feel.”

It was effortless, the way Sylvain breathed a mix of praise and dirty talk against him. It was also unfair, as Felix never felt as though he could easily return the favor. Words were caught in his throat in strangled moans, cries of his husband’s name that went in tandem with each roll of their hips. Even if Sylvain had said in the past the noises were enough, it was all he needed, Felix couldn’t be satisfied with a simple good enough. It was  _ Sylvain.  _ If anyone deserved his all, it was the man on top of him, prepared to make him see the Goddess. 

“You,” he panted out, “you always--you fill me up so  _ well.  _ No one else could do this.”

“Yeah?” One of Sylvain’s hands, still so  _ warm _ , trailed down Felix’s stomach. “What else?”

He took in a deep breath in a vague attempt to sort out his thoughts, all of which were  _ Sylvain, Sylvain, Sylvain.  _ “Your stupid fire magic is still a turn on.”

“Stupid, huh?” Somehow, Sylvain’s hand, his body, felt warmer. Felix wondered if it was possible to die from outright pleasure. “Glad you feel that way.” 

Felix would have offered a reply, but another thrust of Sylvain’s hips turned his mind into static. His head lolled against the pillow, his grip on his love tight as ever. Yet another gasp of his name was given as Sylvain’s fingers wrapped around his length, strokes working in rhythm with his hips. He couldn’t ask for more, he couldn’t even begin to think of how this could get better.

Fast, messy kisses were pressed into the crook of Felix’s neck. It’d be something else to cover up later, to be thankful the cold weather gave them an excuse so no one would question why both their necks were covered the morning after. (If they managed to leave their room, that is.) 

“Syl, I--” He didn’t want to be close, to have this bliss end, but each action spurred on the growing heat in his stomach. “I’m close--”

The hand that wasn’t paying such generous attention to his length remained still at his back, nails digging in deeper with each thrust. Sylvain was close as well, and was only able to moan out Felix’s name against his ear. Unable to last a second longer, Felix’s back arched off the bed with a last cry of Sylvain’s name, spilling onto their stomachs. With a few more thrusts of his own, Sylvain’s own climax followed with a stuttered moan. 

Chest heaving, stomach a mess, Felix felt blissed out his mind as he looked up to give Sylvain a smile. The rest of the room was a blur, dark in contrast to Sylvain’s light. Somehow, the afterglow made him more gorgeous than ever, and Felix found himself unable to tear his eyes away. 

With a quick kiss pressed to his lips, Sylvain reached to grab a rag to wipe them clean. Felix could offer a jab, how ridiculous it was they were always prepared for sex, but the softness of their afterglow made him reluctant to do so. Quick to pull Felix back into his arms, Sylvain curled around him as they settled onto their sides. 

“You were great.” Sylvain nosed into his cheek, which tickled thanks to that beard he adored so much. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a night like that.”

“Mmm.” Felix’s mind was still somewhere in the clouds. “You did what you said. You kept me warm.”

Laughter rumbled in Sylvain’s chest. “You warmed me up too, Fe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
